


your hands are so much bigger than mine

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Shane takes Ryan's hand in the crowd, so he won't get lost. No other reason whatsoever.





	your hands are so much bigger than mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/gifts).



> For @theawfuledges on tumblr based on the sentence "your hands are so much bigger than mine"  
> Thank you for the prompt!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos and thank you if you just gave this a read!  
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

"Fuck, Shane, wait up! Can't keep up with your fuckin' Sasquatch legs, goddammit." Ryan huffs, nearly running after his friend. He's far from out of breath thanks to all the working out he does in the regular, but trying to match up with Shane's long legs and dragging a suitcase full of heavy equipment behind him at ass o'clock in the morning is not an easy task at all. 

Shane does stop, causing Ryan to run into him almost, and to roll the suitcase over someone's feet. He's turning around to apologize profusely when he feels long, warm fingers wrapping around his own and holding on firmly. Ryan whips his head around so fast he almost gets dizzy, the feeling of nausea from the shitty airport coffee threatening to return. It is Shane who's holding his hand at least, not some weird person, which wouldn't be _that_ unusual for the LA airport, Ryan saw worse things in his lifetime. 

At the same time, _holy fucking shit_ Shane is holding his hand. Full-on skin on skin contact, palms pressed together firmly. And as that fact registers in Ryan's brain his heart jumps into his throat immediately, gaping at Shane like a fucking fish. He probably looks ridiculous, staring at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, going by how hot his face feels.

He can't exactly blame Shane for taking one look at his face and bursting out laughing, the sound of it lost in the chatter of the crowd, but the sight? That never fails to make Ryan's knees go weak. He saw it a million times, sees it almost every day still and yet it never fails to make his heart do the stupid flippy thing it so often did lately. The crinkle of Shane's eyes was almost worth his embarrassment. _Almost_.

"Don't look so terrified, man, I just don't want you to get lost," Shane says after his wheezes died down, voice still wavering with amusement and his eyes keep flicking down to their joined hands with something like nervousness. He clears his throat eventually, turning around and tugging Ryan with him as he's making his way to through the crowd with a firm grip on his hand, speaking over his shoulder.

"Come on, seriously, we're gonna be so late because you're too short to keep up with me." 

"Hey, listen here asshole-!" Ryan immediately snaps out of whatever another plane of existence his mind fucked off to temporarily, just to argue of course. And maybe to grip Shane's hand just as firmly, keeping them close to each other in the sea of people. 

They're both struggling to catch their breath by the time they're lining up to check-in, having barely just made it. High on adrenaline, Shane gives Ryan a big goofy smile, holding up his hand for a high five that Ryan doesn't hesitate to smack with his own, grin just as big.

"Fuck, we did it, big guy!" Shane nods frantically, in agreement.

"Fantastic teamwork from the ghoulboys as always if I say so myself." He says, struggling to keep a serious face through it all and giving a seemingly subconscious squeeze to Ryan's hand clasped in his. And still not letting go, Ryan notes. His heart is still threatening to jump out of his chest, and his hand is getting a bit sweaty as he's waiting for Shane to let go of him, but he never does. And Ryan doesn't want him to either.

As minutes go by and the line shortens Ryan takes notice of how fidgety Shane is. It's subtle, Ryan supposed he wouldn't pick up on it if they weren't so close. The way Shane's eyes look anywhere but at Ryan, or how Ryan's not the only one with a sweaty hand. He can practically feel the nervous energy buzzing under Shane's skin and that's when it clicks. Ryan's not the only one who caught feelings.

It's a heady realization, Ryan thinks he'd need to sit down for a few minutes or hours to process it all, but it still doesn't stop the smile spreading on his face. And well, if Shane wants to be smooth and sneaky, Ryan has to be up for the challenge, doesn't he?

"Your hands are so much bigger than mine, dude. Like mine aren't small either, but yours, they're- they're massive." Ryan breaks the silence between them, finishing the sentence with a wheeze and lifting their joined hands just enough so he can examine them a bit, casually.

It's Shane's turn to look at him, all wide-eyed, and yeah Ryan gets it, he can't stop himself from laughing either. Especially because it's such an unusual expression on Shane's face. Shane mumbles something along the lines of "yeah, I guess they're proportionate" before he pulls his hand away because they're asking for their tickets. And that is that. Like nothing ever happened, except for the empty feeling in Ryan's chest, left by the absence of Shane's hand .

It's still there when they're sitting next to each other in their seats, and it doesn't cease to exist about fifteen minutes later either. Ryan's hand is itching to reach out and grab Shane's, already addicted to the feeling of it. New, weird almost, but so fucking comforting and good. And Shane had the audacity to leave his fucking hand on the armrest separating their seats, palm turned up and all casual and so fucking inviting. Like it's no big deal at all. Like Ryan is not fucking dying right next to him. 

He takes exactly three more minutes of the unfair torture Shane puts him through and then he's reaching out. He can't give a flying fuck anymore. Instead of taking Shane's hand though, he's smoothing down the cuff of his button-up, making it neat. He's acutely aware of Shane staring at the side of his head, curious and stunned in a way, but Ryan won't back out now, absolutely not. 

Shane's cuff is as nice as it can be when Ryan is finished with it, but instead of pulling his hand away he slides it just a few inches down, leaving his palm on top of Shane's. 

"Your cuff was folded up and it bothered me." He says, proud of how even his voice comes out despite the rattle of his heart. He even dares to glance at Shane, who's expression is surprised, but it soon melts into a soft smile, understanding, _relieved_. 

"I could've sworn it was perfectly fine," Shane answers, amused and lifting an eyebrow at him. 

"Well, it wasn't." Ryan huffs. He can't fucking believe he likes such an asshole, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"If you say so." Shane shrugs, dismissing him the same way he does with all the evidence Ryan shows him about ghosts.

"Shut up, and let me hold your stupid hand." Ryan bristles at the delighted laugh that follows, but a warm smile blooms on his face as Shane twines their fingers together and gives his hand a squeeze, making sure to not let go for the remainder of the flight.


End file.
